Make a wish
by Basthest
Summary: Emma, after take a stroll, a day like any other, have the necessity of express her feelings in writing without considering how much powerful is the magic. One-short tales semi poetics with very much SwanQueen (or all that it's possible)
1. The pen is mightier than the sword

Note:

Emma and Regina, as character for OUAT, give me pleasantly her appears in this brief, but I think that intense, short story.

I was to start my SwanQueen course with a fanfic more long that this, but the inspiration doesn't make someone wait and, the other night, I don't have more solution that follow her indications.

For Z and her beauty mark, almost so sexy than the scar of Lana Parrilla, and for Oli and her extensive and hilarious mails

Pd: as an advice you can put as a background sound, from the BSO to OUAT, the song: _Hope will return_

Video-summary in youtube: watch?v=lrodpLqeMFw

I hope that you like it :)

* * *

_The sea rocks the Storybrooke's bay. _

_I am on the fortress castle of Henry._

_Where are you? _

_This castle that you have built as your image and likeness, where I contemplate all of as far as my eyes can see from the landscape that the bay, the forest and the port offer. _

_And nothing more. And no one more. You feel like this? Alone, defenseless and forgotten?_

_The shaft of light of the lighthouse appears and disappears. I want to be like this light. I want to be your guide. I want to enlighten your sadness and give shine to your hope that I wait that you still preserved, besides another thing very much important: the love._

_The love that waiting for in the depth of your heart, and I know that they remains in you because I feel it. Your heart, Regina, calls me. _

-Regina!-, I exclaim. I surprised to myself when I see her. How much time has been there, standing, watching me?

-Miss Swan-, she greeted, -I didn't imagine that you would be writer. Have to rise up your wage for do more than a job?-, say it rose an eyebrow.

-No… only… write things…-, I babbled.

-If published her memories don't hesitate to leave me a copy. The book sure that it's good for start a fire in my fireplace when the harsh winter come to Storybrooke-, she said ironically.

-As always so pleasant-, I affirmed.

-Maybe could tell me what have in their hands miss Swan?-, she asked, even rather affirm that she supervised all Emma is doing. Was more an obligation that a simple petition.

-Could be-, I said concise.

-Could be?-, she replied defiant.

-Someday-, I said smiling.

-And why don't teach me now if I could know?-, she came back to attack.

-For questions to privacy?-, I answered as it was logical.

-Your privacy ended when you write something about me-, she said pointing us for emphasize her words.

Not even I was time to ask myself how it was happening when both answered in unison: magic.

I looked the pen, I looked the paper. As soon as I write the name of Regina, this left a hallmark… as an indicative sign for that she came to find this… to find me.

-Do you know what it's write here?-, I asked with curiosity.

-No-, she said concise.

-Let me that I try something and I give it-, I promised looking her eyes.

-All right Miss Swan, I would grant one more phrase-, she said as if she would be doing me a favor.

I stood up and I approached enough for her watching that I was writing, but not the content, that was the next:

_Your heart, Regina, calls me_, I emphasized.

_My heart belongs to you and I will love conclude this words with a kiss. _

I tempted fate. I invade the Regina's personal space. Or the experiment comes out disastrously wrong, or magically well. She held my chin with a finger. Our eyes met. There was no way back.

-I could do that one thousand kingdoms broken faced my power, and now it's me that should defeat in your presence? Never-, she pronounce with the same pride that she would be being the evil queen.

-Nobody talks about surrender Regina-, I smiled, -and though we have not arrived to the bed, yet…- I whispered the most temptresses as possible.

-Waiting for that I kiss her, such as tell her story and how dare you challenge me miss Swan?-, she said with mischievous smile.

-Always-, I reply a little haughty watching her beautiful mouth.

Regina laid her hand in my cheek and I attracted to me for her waist for merged in a kiss that she was given.

_When we parted Regina, I thought that would be seen more lately that your look claim, but fortunately with a kiss awaken, and until the end would be like this, now that the fairy tales always concluded that the love all conquered._


	2. The office

**Advertisement: **Rating M in this chapter

Note:

Emma and Regina, as characters from OUAT, will continue conceding kindly her apparitions in this kind of "to be continued" to the previously tale and, for not repeat the same, in all the stories that could posted because maybe this finally was a series of one-shorts.

Pd: as an advice you can put as a background sound, from the BSO to Loving Annabelle: _Something always_

* * *

I finished the paperwork.

Remain standing, back to the door, I removed the glasses that I used only for read and I placed on the table.

I tighten softly with my fingers the temple.

Her hands interlaced with mines and allowed that she massaged me.

Let myself go and my body relaxed relies on her body.

I shouldn't, but is like a necessity, wanted for a fiber of my soul hidden, that make that demand for her beloved long before to know that she will be.

Beloved that demands my presence through a magic that she ignores, even say that she doesn't controlled it yet is more specify.

_Sweet Emma that one day my name transcribed for dedicate to me deep words and tender kisses. Here is your queen. _

_So much effort dedicated to blame, chase after and try to kill your mother, when was my mother that, from the start, snatched everything and, in spite of this, maybe until I owe that she bring me up to here. _

_If weren't happened the events in that way, if weren't insist on followed your mother for destroy her happiness I weren't cast a spell I never met you and, what would I be without you?_

_Sometimes I don't recognize myself when I write. _

_If the love is a weakness, the love that I have for you besides that changed me in a vulnerable, predictable and manageable person. I that had been feared and hated in equal measure, now I have been loved and desired like never before_

_What do you make me Emma Swan?_

_So much passion you put down in that brief text for that I fall deeply in love with you?_

_No. My feelings were here for a long time._

My heart runs wild like one of my loved horses.

How long your hands have left to make me this accurate massage for proceeds to swaying for my curves tightened the breast and placed to my buttocks?

When you have left that your kisses continue with the way that your hands started?

Why we ended lying on top of the office table, my glasses thrower and the clothes scattered?

Where are going your ardent mouth following your impetuous tongue?

For what I asked myself if I already know the answer?

Your movements have to considerer a torture because, in these precise and precious moments, they get that I sway the hips with frenzy until give you a guttural yes, that will never be enough for satisfy to Emma Swan, my passionate and exigent lover.


	3. They

Note:

Henry, and for courtesy to OUAT, apparently is the most suitable character for continue this poetic senseless.

* * *

**Almudena Guzmán: **_Usted_

_Ahora,  
ahora que nos pitan envidiosos los cláxones de atrás  
porque no paramos de besarnos en el cruce,  
es cuando le tengo verdadero miedo  
y me planteo si no será mejor  
-aún estás a tiempo-  
huir de sus ojos como quien huye del atasco,  
porque usted me vuelve loca._

**Almudena Guzmán: **_You_

_Now,  
now that they whistle jealously the horns from behind us  
because we didn't stop kiss us in the crossing,  
is when really I'm afraid of you  
and I contemplate that if not is the better  
-still be on time-  
run away from their eyes like a runaway escape from traffic jam,  
because you drive me crazy. _

* * *

They drive me crazy to me.

They that believe, gullible, that even I don't understand anything to happen in home, that even I don't see that they feel and show each other .

They that look each other with devotion, desire and adoration.

They that seems two schoolgirls, doing that one are more bigly kid that me and the other more sweet that I never seen in my tender ten years.

They that kiss everywhere in secret, for fear of to being reprehended for an enraged multitude with burned torches.

They that fought everyday against the fear to unknown, looking for me in Neverland because I was his lost boy.

They that returned victoriously, above all one that didn't expect and which praised her bravery like she has one heroine from my fairy tales.

They that started to make a date every day, before that one of my mother's requested to other notify in a magically writing for a kiss.

I couldn't be more proud of they, they are raising, educating and teaching me all the best that they.

They, leaving behind many cloaks of invisibility that complicated to stayed together, been able overcome all the obstacles because always, always, always have been the true love for each other.

They that has been hated and loved near equal measure.

They that learned to share; to live together, to form that today was our family.

They that are my mothers.

They wishing that I finish this tale, today bring in the wedding rings that connected their fates.

They after all the problems, finally her, and I could ended this tale with our wanted happily ever after.


	4. Wolfish proclaim

Note:

Ruby, with the personality that defines her reclaim that appears, ignoring that the OUAT producers barely include her in the second season.

* * *

I never liked the evil queen. Never

I always watched over Snowhite. Always

Howl is dance with the moon.

Laugh, kiss, love and go back to howl. A waltz that only goes on four tempos and is precise repeating the movements.

Howl to happiness is that I wait for, the same as howled the day that I kiss Belle, although the moment was completely different.

Now will be a protective howl.

I will be howl for a child coming from the magic, with the moon like a witness that I will her defender to the death.

Two worlds are joined. Two realities. The light and the dark fuse together in a little girl that brings the calm. Beside his brother will keep the peace in the territories of her two mothers: what remains of a kingdom, forest include, and a little town isolated to other's look.

The time approaching, the little girl become impatient and their mothers introduce her.

Long life to the little girl to golden hairs and almonds-eyes.

Long life to the princess Emma whose courage always be respected.

The irony that plays with me makes me say that, and as I was saying, I never liked the evil queen. Never. But this queen died and, now, what can I do claim is one: long life the queen Regina, whose heart recovered the forgotten love.

My howl breaks the starry sky.

My howl claim loyal services to her majesties from Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest.


	5. Books

Note:

Belle, that is a good person, with her real personality recovered in OUAT, wanted to give us some words.

* * *

I love watch, go in depth and live the magic that books transmit.

As much in lugubrious castles, in the library of the town, or in my home, I have spent all my life surrounded by books.

Totally involved of them, living of dreams and few accomplished, although for a couple of months living all the adventures and crazies that I left by the way, and none was published in the books.

Excepting the phase when I went back to be Lacey, my destiny always wanted that, for one circumstance or another, I held in hand a book.

Destiny that manipulate the fate for I start a relationship with a woman that has more from wolf that has red riding hood, and for this our history, not much usual, neither tell in the books.

As a good librarian I give a present for the little girl that golden hairs and almonds-eyes with that makes fly her imagination. And for this, nothing is better than a book.

Book to leather worn out and shabby leafs, like Emma's enjoy usually, decorated with a bow of red sateen, the Regina's favorite color.

Later her aunt Ruby and me entrusted, when she grow up, that dream, enjoy and have the experience that is not written in the books.


	6. The long way home

Note:

I mention the book _20,000 leagues under the sea_ from the visionary Jules Verne.

Lisa Simpson, from The Simpson that all lifelong, lend to me one phrase of so many that she pronounces in the show.

The facts happened once saved Henry from Neverland but, above all, after to accepting Neal (like a pet) in the Jolly Roger for come back to Storybrooke. Neal/Baelfire belongs to OUAT and for wary I had to leave that he express, though only one moment, his thoughts.

* * *

Bruised but safe in the Jolly Roger, that come back to embrace me as if I never would leave the ship.

These days I only want to stay with Henry, to restart my friendship role more than a father. At least with him I could recover the lost time, because with Emma there wasn't much to do.

I said that I love her, and for my part was true, but her "and I love you too" disappears, in the same way that I did few months ago for the interdimensional portal.

My pride was hurt, though at the bottom I know that, more than for a theoretical and latent feeling, I had told for inertia, for if I could do the last effort for not be gobbled for the vertex from the magic bean.

The cowardice seem hereditary and I losted a fabulous woman for not be at the height to the circumstances. Now only waits that she allows that I will entrust, fifty/fifty with her, to the Henry's education.

Though this matter I have to speak with Regina, which not leaves to shoot me infinite hateful looks for that I'm a bad influence for his little boy and for I try something again with Emma.

I asked to the boy, before that my particular Cinderella rejected me, what is that her mother most liked. I was to have been suspect something when my son answered that, besides the comics, the chocolate with cinnamon and her red leather jacket, she adore the apples.

How ironic. The Snowhite's daughter falls in love with the wicked stepmother Because she is. She mustn't confess, but it's no necessary. I can see it a mile away, maybe until arrive to 20,000 under the sea that seem more than evident. As is often said: feel it in the ambiance

Emma tries to be sweet, understanding and solicitous. She doesn't seem like or can avoid. It's very funny when counts to ten for not argue some matters, while Regina, as would say Lisa Simpson: _is_ _an enigma, wrapped in a riddle, surrounded by mystery._

I don't know the woman that hides behind was, in their day, the queen from the Enchanted Forest, and I don't know if she takes a risk one more time for try to trust in the love and in the hidden heart tell her, and to another thing I'm not sure, but if are something that I can feel in Regina is that Emma doesn't keep her indifferent.


	7. Happy ending

As the say in the movie _Mr. & Mrs. Smith_: "happy endings are just stories that haven't finished yet", but this story should end in some way.

Maybe the poetry not is the best and lost the meaning for translated. In Spanish, for give a beautiful touch, I do an acrostic with the word SwanQueen. Here I try to do the same and finally the (rare) acrostic is the word SwanMills.

For enliven, I advise listen to background sound, from the BSO to Skyrim: _From past to present_

* * *

**S**torybrooke didn't appear in my maps. Didn't appear in my plans All the times that I leaved Boston, the most far way that I arrived one day was to

**W**estbrook, but that not is important now.

Here we **A**re. Here we find us. Here we committed us.

**N**othing impedes as much as we love us.

Re**M**ain the hate for the forget. Remain the battles for commemorates. Remain the anecdote for narrate them.

Jo**I**n that no one can separate. Join wedding rings. Join bows magically intangibles, physically palpable. Join her mouth with the mine the woman that formerly was

Enemy, that changed for was: persona non grata, well-known, **L**awyer to bench's events in the port, friend and finished being something more than my furtive lover.

Today, under the protection of this app**L**e tree (that, in the same manner that us, one day produces news fruits), we give a

New beginning to our live**S**.

* * *

Long life to SwanQueen! ^.^

* * *

**If you arrive here**:

The first that I could say is: **thank you very much** for reading! :D

The second is: if the English is your mother tongue, **please**, can you write me if you understand the fanfic?

The last: if I receive a lot of negative answers I **promise** that I leave the translations and go to cry in a corner while review the verb tenses.


End file.
